The Lock of Hair
by XoXHermioneXoX
Summary: What happenes when Hermione is in Potions, and something goes wrong in which, all of the guys within 5 miles suddenly fall in love with her? And where are all the girls? Having a day off, without Hermione


What happens when all of the girls in 7th year skip there daily functions for a day out in Hogsmead, but forget to invite Hermione? And what will happen when Hermione messes up on her potion, in which all of the guys fall in love with her?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, this is so awesome, a day out without any worries or anything. We don't have to do work, granted we have detentions, but who cares, LETS GO GIRLS" screamed an excited Lavender to all the girls in there 7th year at Hogwarts. They all screamed there approval, and ran to the gates of Hogwarts, and into Hogsmead, as the 1st-6th years sneaked up behind them.

At this very same moment, a quiet Hermione Granger was waking from her deep sleep. Looking around she saw that all of the girls in her dormitory where gone 'Strange, I usually have to drag them out of bed' she thought, getting dressed and going down to the common room to wait for Harry and Ron.

After about 15 minutes, she decided to get downstairs and eat something. To her amazement, she entered the Great Hall, to a sea of guys. Yes, no girls. Maybe she was missing something, but she spotted a head of Red Hair, and decided to go sit down next to it. "Hello Ronald, Harry, how are you guys?" They stared at her, then said "Hermione, why are you here?" Obviously, they knew something she didn't so she asked "What are you guys talking about?"

They both shook there heads, and went back to eating. Shrugging it off, she continued filling her plate. After breakfast, they headed off to potions with the Slytherins.

"Have you guys noticed I am like, the only girl here today?" She said, looking around herself, as the two boys looked at her. "Well, Hermione, didn't you know that all the girls in the castle were taking the day off for a day in Hogsmead? It has been all over the school" Ron said slowly, as he watched his beast friend, ad secret crush stop dead in her tracks, and stare at the two boys. "Why didn't anyone bother to tell me?" she said, her mind working much faster. 'I have no friends' she said to herself, as her face dropped and she walked slowly behind Ron and Harry to Potions. Upon arrival, every head turned to her, and she heard a familiar sneer behind her.

Hey Granger, nobody invited you to the 'Girls Day Out' party today? Oh, no wonder! Nobody likes you" The dungeons rang with laughter of the Slytherins (and to her horror) Gryffindor. Ron hurried her to her Seat, as Harry took out his Wand "You'll pay for th---" but he as cut off by Snape entering the room "Wand away Potter, if you threaten Draco again you get detention. 10 points from Gryffindor" And with that, class began.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today they were making a potion called "Magnie Faleciouse" Which, cured the common cold. Hermione's was of course the best in the class, and she was adding her last ingredient when Neville accidentally, cut off a piece of Hermione's hair. He was trying to put the fire out, and the spell when wrong. Her hair fell into the potion, and with a loud "CRACK" everyone were on the floor, Unconscious. Snape came in, for he had been outside talking with Dean about his repeated detentions in the past week, ad revived the lot.

Hermione got up, and looked around. The guys were staring at her funny, so automatically she looked down to see what they were looking at. Her robes were normal, so she wondered what was going on. Then to her horror she felt warm breath on her neck, and a voice saying "My My Granger, I never noticed how beautiful you were" and she jumped away from Blaise Zambini. 'Oh My God, what was that?' she thought to herself, as she went over to Ron and Harry. They were both reddening as she close din on then.

"Can you guys believe what Blaise just said to me?" She asked them, inching closer, because it made her feel safe. "Hermione, I have something to tell you" Ron said, his face couldn't get any redder. "Oh, okay, what?" she asked. "I love you, and was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" Hermione thought this was spontaneous, so looked around the room, her mind working fast. She went over to the potion and picked some up, smelling it. 'OH MY GOD' she thought yet again. 'It turned into a LOVE potion!' and she knew her love potions.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny, Lavender, Pavarti, and Luna sat in the Three Broomsticks, sipping on some Butterbeers. "Have any of you guys seen Hermione?" Ginny asked, as they had just gotten off the subject of Harry, who Ginny had liked for ever. Pavarti and Lavender looked at each other, then screamed "OH MY GOT, WE FORGOT ABOUT HERMIONE"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione had, the best day of her life. She was taking it for granted, that all of the guys in the room, had suddenly fallen in love with her. They included

Harry, Ron, Neville, Semus, Blaise, Nott, Malfoy, Crabb, Goyle, Dean (Who was some how effected) and then every other guy in a 2 mile radios, so basically the entire school. But somehow the teachers weren't effected, which she was glad for.

Everywhere she went she had people giving her things, and complementing her. Then, as she was about to walk into Defense Against the Dark Arts, Malfoy tapped her shoulder, and said "Hermione, may I speak with you?" Of course, she knew it would be nice, so said yes. He pulled her into the nearest empty classroom, and locked the door. He stared at her for a moment then said "Hermione, I know you have heard this a lot today, but I have suddenly developed feelings for you. I am dropping the Mudblood, and asking if I could call you Hermione" he paused, and she shook her head, heart thumping faster and faster 9everyone knew she had a crush on Malfoy, but was to stubborn to say anything) "And, I was just wondering, if we could possibly go on a date?" And with that, he looked away from her, for he had held eye contact the entire time. She looked at him, and then said as calmly as she could "I would love to Draco" and with that, they left the room, as a new couple.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sat next to each other in all of the classes they had, and Hermione felt that she was safe when she was with him. 'how did this happen' she thought, as she gazed into his icy blue eyes. 'I used to hate him, now I like him, he is actually really nice' and with that, she snapped back to reality, and continued taking notes.

It seemed that all of the guys in there Potions class were suddenly stalking her every move, but she had a plan. And Draco need to help her out a bit.

Okay everyone, First Chapter is up! This is going to switch between telling from the eyes of Draco, and Hermione. Like the next chapter, will be this one, but in Draco's eyes (and slightly funnier)


End file.
